


Fucking magic

by AshEtMBlinis6_7_77



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Other, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24102214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshEtMBlinis6_7_77/pseuds/AshEtMBlinis6_7_77
Summary: Bow is trans its canon. But how did it happens, what was everyone's reaction? His parents, Glimmer her best friend, the others kid that they knew. What was his journey?
Kudos: 1





	Fucking magic

Bow was going back and forth in ridiculously big glimmer's room. It was just raising his anxiety. He was just stressed. It didn't know what to do., what would her friend say, what would she thinks of him... But he knew he had to be brave so he shouted.

  
"Glimmer I got something to say!"   
"Oh yeah go Bow. I'm listening"

  
She wasn't really listening, she was just lying in her bed reading comic as usual but maybe it would be better this way.

  
"I'm... A boy... I don't feel myself being seen as a girl. I know deep down that I'm not meant like this...“  
" Oh yeah cool bro do you like your body as it is now or do you wanna I don't know that we use magic in that magic world to fix any dysphoria that u might be feeling" 

He fixed the bitch dead in the eyes. 

  
"How could I not fucking think of that." 

  
"Dont worry my dad did the same to my mom. Being surrounded by idiots seems to be a family traduction " Ahah you're so dumb that's so sexy of you was actually what Glimmer was thinking 

And thats all folks because really characters can't be transgender whithout it being that deep.

**Author's Note:**

> That's litteraly just pure shit post that I made at 3 am bc I was tired of drama.


End file.
